The Hunt for Prometheus
by Raven347
Summary: The Titan doesn't know how long he have been running, he doesn't know why he's being chase but when they come into his prison told him to run away as far as possible, he obeyed without question. When he found out who's chasing him and why, the Titan knew he must not get caught because what the god wants for him is something that should never be attempted.


Chapter 1

A man sat upon a throne looking down on the floor that shows the world below his feet where mortals live their lives with ignorance of their existence. He wore a traditional Greek armor with the color of silver with gold linings just like the rest of the carving in the armor, on the stomach of the armor are two griffins facing towards each other where they flanks a snake coil around a sword and on his chest is a head of a lion roaring. He wore two silver cuffs on both of his wrist with small ancient Greeks words curve on both edge. His two silver leg guards have gold lion head on the two with olive branch vector underneath and sword in the middle.

He sat on his throne like a king with both arms on the armrest and his face emotionless. There's only one thing that would describe his feelings right now and that is boredom.

The God of Storm, Time, Battle, Tide, Destruction and Earth is bored. He felt that way for a long time, now that he no longer had foes to play with. He had not experience the excitement that only a battle to the death would give in many years. On the first years of his immortal life he sought all the foes that would give him many challenge to quench his thirst for battle that was born from fighting the war when he was just a mere mortal but now that he defeated them all, he now sat upon his throne in mount Olympus growing bored of immortality.

The god didn't know when it started, perhaps it was there all along just buried deep inside of him. His thirst for battle was the main reason why the love of his life left him. As the war progress on she didn't like what he was becoming

She didn't like that he was becoming a man of war so she left him.

He look down on earth looking for something or someone to quench his growing thirst for battle but found none. The God stood up and turn towards the door that would lead him outside and he black cape that was attach to the back of his armor bellowing behind him, as he step his size reduce to of a human. He open the door and walk out wearing a faded jeans, dark blue jacket and white shirt.

He stop on the stops and look at the city before him, The winter solstice is bustling with people partying all over the city. He continued on and found a bar, he sat down and ordered a vodka rocks.

He drank to himself hoping it would take away his boredom, after having two shots a demigod bump in to his bump while giggling along with her friends. He turn to find a sixteen years old girl smiling

"I'm sorry" she said and the god nodded, the girl and her friends continued on to their business and he drinks again. The alcohol was not working and the god decided to go to the only person who can calm him.

He stood up and left the bar, he walk to the edge of mount Olympus and step out and fall to earth.

He pass clouds and the ground race towards him, as he was about to hit the street of Manhattan the earth open up before him and as soon as he pass the hole, it close immediately swallowing the god to its deepest depth.

After a couple of hours of falling the view of the underworld open up before him, he landed on the field of Asphodel silently. He hid his presence so that his uncle won't be alert of his intrusion to his domain, he has few minutes before he notice he was there and so the god run changing his coat into a dark robe.

The god could have ask permission to enter his uncles realm and he would've let him but this particular adventure requires stealth. He arrive to his destination and look down at the bottomless pit of Tartarus, without hesitation he jump.

The god is probably the only being that enter and exit the realm of Tartarus many times and probably the only one to enter willingly. It might be because he's the god of earth and the underworld is in his realm.

After hours of falling, Tartarus spread beneath him, he landed besides the river Acheron and continue his journey to the heart and there he will find what he's looking for. He arrive to the heart and the doors of death stood before him, instead of going in there. The god knelt and touch the ground with his fingers and close his eyes then the ground beneath rumble and he open his eyes to find a door in front of the doors of death. It was a door made out of earth and if you look behind it there was nothing it leads to.

The god smiled and turn the knob and enter it. The god found himself in another world, a secret garden that was full of flowers and trees, instead of the blue sky, above is crystals that shines lights.

The god found her in a meadow while she was making a crown made of flowers then she put it in her head, he smiled and approach her.

The woman look up "Hello" she said in a language long forgotten by people or even by gods.

"How are you?" He said in the same language, it took him five years to learn the language even if she's the one teaching him.

The woman tilted her head "It is too early for a visit don't you think?"

The god sat down next to her and lay down with his hands on the back of his head "I don't know why but you calm me the most"

"Really? I'm glad to be of use" she said

Both of them stayed like that for a while then the man spoke "Thank you"

"For what?" she said confused

"For being my friend all this years, after the war my family started to look at me as if I'm a different person, like a stranger" The god took her hand "And you, you don't look at me as a being that only wants to cause destruction and war, unlike them you look pass that and I thank you for it"

The woman chuckled and she brush his dark hair "You're thirst battle is only natural because it is who you are, it is part of your nature but that's only a small part of you"

"Thank you...Gaea" he said with sincerity

"You're welcome"

Unlike the Gaea he fought, this one was different, she was kind and compassionate. According to her right before she was married to Ouronos, something happen to her, she didn't tell the god but something happen to that made her secluded herself into the deepest sleep but with no one managing the earth, the world was crumbling and continents splits, that's where her other self came in. Another personality that split herself from the kind Goddess, a personality that was born from her grief, hate and pain she felt. While the kind goddess sleeps the other one married Ouronos and the rest is history.

When the god defeated her other self, she was force into an awakening because her other personality was completely destroyed. The mother earth cannot be destroyed no matter what, her existence is absolute that's why her other herself was created when she could not kept on living and the same reason she was awakened when her other half was destroyed.

He met her when he was dying, her other self drag him to Tartarus as she was fading back to the real Gaea. Injured and dying he lay on a rock with his sword in his hand. He was filled with despair and grief, he knew he was going to die. That's when Gaea found him when she was wondering around seeing the world for the first time in millennia's even though it was just Tartarus.

She healed him and care for him, until he was strong enough to get out of Tartarus. With the time they spend together they become friends and got to know each other well.

"What do you want?" the god ask

The woman look at the ceiling "I would like to see the world above"

The god sat up and hold out his hand "Then come with me"

She look at him sadly "You know I cannot, if I set one foot out of Tartarus. The gods would find out that I have awaken completely and another war will break, many will die and I will be force to destroyed them"

The goddess was too kind for her own good "They don't have to know" he reply

"They will, I could barely hide my powers from them, the only reason they haven't found out is because I'm here."

The god believe her because he could see the unfathomable power she held and she's holding it back right now.

"I will find a way"

She was about to argue but the god interrupt her "I will not have you live here for the rest of eternity... and I know you really want to get out of this place"

He knelt down in front of her and took both of her hands into his "I promise you and once I get you out, We will travel the world together and see many places"

Gaea smiled at him gently "You're a good friend"

After that the god talk about the places they're going to go once he freed her from her self exile, for hours they talk until finally he has to say goodbye.

"I will see you soon and hopefully I'll figure out how to get you out by then"

The goddess nodded "Take care of yourself"

The god return to the door them went back to the surface without anyone noticing he's in and out of the Underworld.

* * *

The god step out of the alley with the same clothes he was wearing before he visited the goddess went back to his palace in Olympus. For days the god stayed inside of his castle thinking of ways to free her. Millions ideas pop into his head until finally he chose the best way, it was something no one has ever done before, something that will truly defies laws. it was something so unexpected that even the fates would be surprised by it.

After days of staying in his palace, the god step into the sun. He made his way into a place where he could gain knowledge, a place where he could form his idea completely. The god stood in front of the Library of Athena, he step inside and immediately catching everyone's attention.

The goddess of Wisdom notices his presence as soon as he step inside and the goddess was surprise, shock even that he would come to her library.

Athena flash in front of him with a frowned in her brows "Are you lost?"

The god raise an eyebrow to that "What makes you think that?"

The Goddess looks at skeptically "This is the library, and you of all people don't go into library"

The god smirked "there's always a first time to everything. Anyway I need a book about mortality where can I find that?"

Athena doesn't know what he's planning but pointed him to the right direction nonetheless. The god smiled at him and walk to the direction she was pointing at.

"What are you planning?" Athena ask before he could go

"I'm not planning anything" the god said without looking back then continue on his way.

After hours, days, months and years of research and planning, the god is finally ready to put his plan into action.

The god stood at the edge of Olympus as the winter solstice comes again, the mountain is in full blown party. He wore a brown coat black shirt and faded jeans, his hair blowing back from the wind.

"With this you will be free" the god muttered to himself.

The God jump flash out of Olympus and find himself floating in midair and beneath him is a mountain.

"The first thing to do is find that person" he said and drop towards the mountain to find the Titan that made humanity

Prometheus.

The God step inside the mountain where Prometheus is chain into the wall with his lower half body drip into the burning hot lava but the Titan was nowhere to be found, his chains clattered the ground where he uses to be imprison.

The god knelt and smelled the familiar scent of the beings he cursed throughout his lifetime.

"So they're going to get involve in this... interesting" the god couldn't help but smirked.

He stood up and turn away from the chains that use to held the Titan and disappeared into a mist.

The god went back to Olympus and went to one being that could help him find the Titan. He stood outside of her palace and waited for the gate to open. Usually the goddess would not let any man to come in but he was not just any man and so the gate open before him and he step inside.

The goddess of the moon and hunt sat on a long sofa and her hunters surrounded the room looking at him.

"So what does the great god Perseus Jackson wants with me?" Artemis ask

* * *

**Sorry for the late updates, I'm writing the other stories right now. Anyway enjoy yourselves with this for now. This is like my very first idea, its the origin of all the stories you have read.**


End file.
